


Roses and Violets

by firebirdphoenixxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx
Summary: Hanahaki Disease- a fictional disease in which the victim’s lungs fill with flowers when they fall in love, and if their feelings are not returned, the victim will die. Amity has it, and Luz tries to help her. But there’s something serious that Luz is hiding.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Roses and Violets

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while making this, so good luck to you guys lmao

Amity was getting worse everyday. 

It had started about two weeks ago- the tickle in her throat, the rose petal coming out of her mouth- bright orange. It would’ve been beautiful, if it wasn’t going to kill her. But what was killing her currently was the fact that it was the girl she loved that was trying to get her to cure her disease. 

“Hey Amity!”

And there she was in all of her glory. Luz looked as perfect as always. This girl was going to be the death of her. Quite literally, she thought. “Hi Luz!”

“So, I was thinking,” Luz said, and Amity's heart dropped. She’s here to talk about the disease. “Can you come by my house later? I might have an idea on how to cure your disease!”

“Yeah, I’ll be over after school!” Amity promised, and then coughed. She felt something on her tounge, and much to her disgust- she pulled out a bright orange rose petal. Luz frowned. 

“Well, I’ll be seeing you then. Bye!” The girl laughed as she gave her a hug. Amity smiled and breathed in. Luz smelled like cinnamon and parchment, an odd combo in writing but a good smell nonetheless. She pulled away, and walked off. Amity looked down at Luz’s pocket. Was that an inhaler? 

=====

“Hey Amity! Luz is inside, hoot hoot.”

Amity walked in nervously. What was Luz’s cure? And would it work?

“Hey! Thanks for coming! I think this is really going to work!” Luz said excitedly. She grabbed Amity’s hand and led her into the middle of a glyph she had drawn. Luz tapped the floor, and an orb of light went into the other girl’s chest. Amity felt her chest clearing, and she sighed. Luz smiled.

“There’s just one more step. Say the name of the person you have feelings for.”

Amity clenched her throat. “I-I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”  
She got up to leave, and Luz grabbed her hand. 

“Please, Amity. We’re so close to figuring it out.”

“I can’t say it!”

“Come on Amity, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“You might never speak to me again if I say it! I can’t risk tha-“ 

Luz clenched her throat and yelled at the top of her lungs, shaking with her own words. “Amity, you might die! Do you think I can live with that on my conscience! I can’t-“ 

Luz collapsed on the floor, and Amity ran over to her. Luz coughed and- 

“Is that- Luz.” Amity said softly. Luz laughed hoarsely.

“Yeah. I have the stupid disease. Surprise!” She laughed. Amity looked in horror.

“Luz- this is a whole flower. That means- Luz, you’re going to die any minute!” Amity gasped. 

“Yeah, and I wanted to spend my last few minutes with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. You are all caught up with your disease, I didn’t want to- can I tell you something?”

Amity felt Luz’s pulse dying. “Yes, anything.”

“I love you, Amity.” Fading. Fading. Fading… gone.

Amity broke down. “Luz! Luz! Come back. Damn it!” she sobbed. “Don’t you get it Luz? It’s you. It always has been.”

She sat, shaking and crying, holding Luz close, when-

Thu-thud. Thu-thud. Thu-thud.

“A-amity?” Luz said as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Luz? Luz!” Amity cried, flinging herself over the other girl. Luz looked at her, confused.

“What’s wrong? You’re acting like I died or something,” Luz said, when she felt her chest. It was…clear? “Oh. I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did,” Amity said, laughing a little. “But you’re okay now.”

“Your voice,” Luz said. “It’s clear.”

Amity had been so focused on Luz, that she didn’t even realize her chest had cleared. She widened her eyes. “You’re right. It’s…gone. The disease, I mean.”

“Good riddance,” Luz laughed. Then her eyes widened. “Wait, how did you- oh.”

“Surprise,” Amity said. Then she looked down at Luz. “I love you too.”

Luz leaned forward, and Amity looked at her confused. “What are y-“

She was cut off by Luz kissing her. At first she didn’t know how to react. The girl you like is kissing you. Okay. Calm down. Uh- 

Luz pulled away. “Is everything okay? Sorry if I just-“

Amity pulled Luz forward and kissed her again. When she pulled away, Luz smiled and grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s promise to not keep anymore secrets, okay?” Luz said. 

Amity squeezed her hand. “Only if you promise not to die on me again.”

“I don’t plan on it anytime soon, so I’ll call it a deal,” Luz laughed. 

“Well, now that that’s settled. I think you need to get some rest,” Amity said. She brought Luz over to the couch and made her lay down. As she got up, she felt the other girl grab her hand.

“Stay?” Luz asked. 

Amity turned and smiled. “Of course.” 

So the two sat on the couch, holding each other tightly. As the time past, they grew more tired, and eventually they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
